The invention concerns an electrical impulse generator for the production of high-current impulses in an inductance by the discharge of a capacitor, as used for the magnetization of a permanent magnet, the alignment of magnetic powders in the manufacture of anisotropic permanent magnets, for the mechanical deformation of work pieces, or for the production of intense magnetic fields in atomic engineering.